


A Break

by Misskrose



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskrose/pseuds/Misskrose





	A Break

You walked into your living room trying to find one of your textbooks but you stopped when you saw your boyfriend Cole asleep on the couch. He looked so cute asleep and you wished you could have spent the day with him but you needed to finish this last paper and then you’d be completely done with school. You knew you should go back to working on the paper but you also needed a break. You walked over to the couch and carefully sat down trying not to sit on Cole. You started lightly running your fingers through his hair. He started to move so you pulled your fingers away.  
“Please don’t stop.” Cole said groggily. “Are you done with your paper yet?”  
“No but I needed a break.”  
“What time is it?”  
“A little after two.” Cole sat up and pulled you into a hug.  
“You been working so hard on this paper and I know you’re going to ace it.” Cole said as he started peppering kisses along your neck. You stood up which almost caused Cole to fall onto the floor.  
“If we start this now there is no way I’m finishing that paper so you can stay up for another hour then I’m all yours.” You gave Cole a quick kiss on the cheek as you walked away.  
“Silly, you’re already mine.” Cole called after you.


End file.
